A Second Chance
by KrAzYkEwLgUrL
Summary: Lily is in her 6th year at Hogwarts. What will she do when she is given a chance to save her and many other people through a letter. Will she realize what to do before it is too late?
1. A letter

****

I'm sorry to all the people reading my other story but this just came as a good idea. Please I hope you like this story but if you don't please tell me why.

Disclaimer:

Most of the people in this story are J.K. Rowling's characters and I own nothing except a few things you don't recognize and the plot.

Lily wasn't very happy waiting for the sorting to start. She was very hungry and she didn't want to wait any longer. Finally, a bunch of first years walked into the room. Then she spotted Tessa's little sister, Abby, and Kayla's little brother, John. 

So the sorting started and Lily listened: "Ameson, Helen - RAVENCLAW!" "Black, Laura - GRYFFINDOR" (everyone at the Gryffindor table clapped hard but since Laura was his sister, Sirius clapped the hardest)! "Carolson, John - GRYFFINDOR" (Kayla was very happy)!

The sorting went on until "Rendez, Abby" was announced and sorted into Gryffindor. Tessa finally looked relieved. After "Skeeter, Rita" was sorted into Hufflepuff, the sorting ended. 

Lily ate and ate until James Potter, her worst enemy (besides Snape and Malfoy) said, "Why are you eating so much, Evans? Don't you weigh enough already?" That made Lily want to yell at him but she kept her mouth shut. Actually, Lily did not weigh a lot at all. He just said it to get on her nerves and she knew it because she seemed to have a big temper for a 16-year-old witch. 

Later, Lily went to sleep, dreaming a bunch of dreams. In the first one, she had these muggle bugs called lice stuck in her hair. She tried to pull them out and use a spell to get them out, but they seemed charmed to stick to her hair. Then, she saw James laughing as she struggled to pull the lice out of her hair. In her next dream, she was floating over a lake with some invisible person she could not see, but she could hear. Then, in her next dream, she saw Tessa walking down an aisle wearing a white dress getting married to some man, but then Tessa ran away crying because he had not said, "I do". Then, in a new dream, she saw a dangerous looking werewolf accompanied by a stag, a dog and a rat. In her last dream, she was falling down a never-ending hole into a white light. She saw a sign that said, "WELCOME TO HEAVEN." 

When she finally woke up, she thought _I dreamed that I was dead. How strange._ Then an owl swooped in carrying a gold letter that shined very brightly. She opened the letter and it said:

Dear Lily,

We, as your parents have found this, and we don't know how this might help you. It may be true but it also may not be true. If you find this to be true, please take any precautions you can.

Love,

Your parents

Lily just watched as a horrible scene formed out of the letter right in front of her. Suddenly, she was sucked right into it. She was looking at an older version of herself trying to save a little baby boy named Harry. Suddenly, a man that was an older version of James screamed at her older version to run away, but she didn't make it and both people crumpled on the floor dead. 

Lily was happy to find out the baby survived, but suddenly she was in a new scene. She saw a boy that looked like James in his first year saving some kind of stone and she saw the boy collapse. He laid there until an older version of Professor Dumbledore carried him away. 

Then, in the next scene, she saw the same boy slash a balsik tooth into a diary. 

Then, she saw the same boy talking to Sirius. No, it couldn't be Sirius, could it? He looked a little similar, but he was so sad. Suddenly, they were walking outside and it skipped to a scene where Sirius was escaping to some place on a hippogriff. 

Next, she saw the boy connecting wands with an evil looking man and she saw her ghost come out of them. 

After that, she saw the annoying pest Peter Pettigrew talking to the evil man saying, "they made me their secret keeper master." The evil man said, "good, very good." 

Then it all stopped. Lily didn't know that that letter might be the last letter written by her parents.

****

Hope you liked it because I enjoyed writing it. I will write more soon. 


	2. Potions and an Unwanted Partner

So no one reviewed? Please, please, please review! I hope that I will have at least 5 reviews by the 24th of February. So now for the chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily woke up and suddenly she remembered what had happened the past night. She got ready and went downstairs to meet Tessa and Kayla.  
  
Tessa was very pretty with long black hair and beautiful gray eyes. Kayla was just as pretty with her sparkling brown eyes and short blond hair.  
  
Though Lily always said that she was not anywhere near as beautiful as her friends, many people said she was the prettiest with wavy red hair and very enhancing green eyes.  
  
Once she sat down with her friends she got into her daily fight with James. "I bet I am a lot better then you in every subject but charms." James would say. "That is so not true. I rule at everything but transfiguration," argued Lily. Then they would say "we will just have to see who is better in class today."  
  
Tessa, Kayla, Remus, Sirius and Peter (I hate that stupid rat) all thought that if Lily and James just got to know each other then they would be great friends.  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore announced "we have a new student today. He used to go to a wizardry school in Russia but he knows English. He will be a 6th year student and his name is Michael Brender.  
  
Everyone watched as he was sorted into Slytherin and Sirius started booing very loudly. Michael started talking to Snape and they immiediately knew he was an enemy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily was walking to her second lesson of the day, potions. Lily hated potions because the teacher professer Higgins, always remarked on how "your doing it all wrong Ms. Evans" or "don't put in so many spiders Ms. Evans."   
  
When the potions lesson started professor Higgins looked very happy. Professor Higgins announced that they would have partners and she was partnered with James. She realized why professor Higgins was so happy; he could torture her of course.  
  
"So Evans what potion are we making?" Asked James. "You never pay attention do you Potter." said Lily. Finally she told him they were making a levitating potion in which you could levitate for 4 minutes before you dropped down.  
  
They worked and worked and were the first pair done. James handed over the potion to professor Higgins or what the professor thought was the potion.  
  
  
  
  
  
At lunch Lily took a sip of her pumpkin juice. "YUCK"! Lily almost spit it out. Then she started to float. "The levitating potion" Lily screamed.  
  
Suddenly professor Higgins stormed in. No one had noticed he was not there and now they wanted to ask him where he was but they saw that he was very angry.  
  
"I have just been grading how the 6th years levitating potions came out and I realized that Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans never handed in their levitating potion, the cup was full of water not the potion." Said professor Higgins.  
  
Many people started to laugh and realized that Lily had just drank the potion. Lily blushed but James started to bow.  
  
Then professor Higgins gave both James and Lily detention.  
  
  
  
  
Lily was ready to kill James Potter. They had to scrub all the school brooms and if the brooms even had one speck of dirt they would have to start over. The detention could start at 9:30 pm. tomorrow and hopefully end at 12:00 am. or earlier.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the morning, Dumbledore told the school that there would be a Halloween dance for 4th years and above on October 31 and it was a choice to have a date if you wanted to. With the detention coming up that night the dance seemed to be the only thing Lily could look forward to.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you like it? If you have an ideas for the dance then please tell me in a review. Thank you for at least reading this and remember if you review I will mention you. If you are the first to review I will give you a special thanks. 


	3. Dance excitement

I'm very sorry I haven't written anything in a while but I had schoolwork and then I forgot my password to log in.  I'm very sorry to Y.Kuang but the new Slytherin will not ask Lily out.  There is a reason why I put him in Slytherin and he was named after someone I hate very much.  Thank you sooooooo much to Y. Kuanq, Luna Anqelus, Nats56 and Hikrau.  Also a special thanks to thistlemeg who was my first reviewer!!!!!!!!  Read all of thistlemeg's stories they are great!!!!!!

All of Hogwarts was excited about the dance.  Lily was too but the detention coming up that night was making her mad.  She had never had a detention before in all her years at Hogwarts.

            James ruined everything.  Lily decided just to think about the dance in two weeks.

            The rest of the day went by very fast.  Lily was dreading 9:30 so badly that at 9:00 she was full of jitters.  Tessa was trying to assure her that it would be okay.

            "Sirius has detentions all the time," she said.  When Tessa wanted to prove something she always referred to Sirius.  Lily and Kayla both knew how much Tessa liked Sirius.

            Lily walked to the place where the brooms were kept.  She was 10 minutes early.  James came just before 9:30.  Lily thought that he must have been doing some kind of prank before he came.

            Soon they had to start.  Almost a minute after they started they had a fight.  "You are scrubbing it all wrong" says Lily.  "Oh and you do it so great yourself" replied James sarcastically.

            They finished scrubbing at about 11:50 am.  Since it was so late at night they were arguing worse then usual.  As a result of their arguing they didn't get to sleep until 1:00 am.

            The next week people went crazy over the dance.  You could see many people bragging about who they were going with and many walking around very sadly because they were rejected.

            Lily was asked many times but didn't say yes until poor Dan Keften from Hufflepuff asked her.  Lily had always felt that unpopular people should be pitied and wanted Dan to feel better.  She knew she wouldn't have to dance with him all night.

            Lily went to sleep and had a weird dream.  She was standing on the dance floor dancing with Dan when she realized she wasn't herself.  She had long blond hair and blue eyes now.

            In her dream she was Marie.  Marie was James' newest girlfriend.  She was in Hufflepuff.  The only things she ever did were hang out with James (his friends hated Marie) and brag like saying to her friends "I've got the hottest guy in the school for my boyfriend."

            Lily had always hated Marie because she didn't even pretend that she liked Lily.  Marie always says, "Oh there is that redhead girl again.  I forget her name."

            Suddenly in her dream she screamed Dan had turned into James.  He moved in to kiss her.  Lily tried to get away but she wasn't in control of her dream.  They kissed.  Even though it was a dream Lily couldn't help thinking that it felt good.  _Wait stop!  _She thought _I am not Marie I will never let Potter kiss me and I DEFINITELY wont think it feels good!_

Lily was very glad when she woke up in the morning.  

The two weeks till the dance flew by and soon it was the night of the dance.  The dance started at 6:00 pm so Lily and her friends went to get ready at 4:00 pm.  Lily put on her green dress.  It just fit her right.  It was very short and had very thin straps.  Lily had her hair put up in a bun with curly pieces of hair coming loose.  She looked absolutely amazing.

Tessa had a blue dress that was the same as Lily's green dress.  Kayla wore the same dress but pink.  They had all agreed to wear their hair the same way too so they all had just the same amount of beauty.  

It was time for the dance!  People were all coming down the stairs to meet their dates.

James was going to meet Lena.  His new date that Lily and her friends actually liked.  Lily was waiting for her friends to come down.  Then James and Lily came down at just the same time.  They stared at each other for a really long time.

Their friends got an idea.  Why not try to hook them up?

**I really hoped you liked that.  I hope that was longer then the rest I really want it to be.**


	4. The dance and a surprise

I really hope you like this chapter.  I will try to make this longer than my last chapter.

Lily couldn't help but look at James.  _He looks great_ she thought she tried to stop her thinking about him and could finally turn away from him. 

She didn't know he was thinking the same thing.  Or that he had almost the same dream as her last night.

Lily went to find Dan.  As she walked into the great hall she gasped.  The great hall looked beautiful!   

She and Dan started to dance.  Surprisingly he was an okay dancer.  

She didn't notice that James was starring at her.  Sirius was talking to Remus.  He pointed at James.  "Look at James starring at Lily, Remus.  Its too bad she doesn't like him back." Said Sirius.  "She doesn't yet," said Remus.  

Lena didn't really care that James was ignoring her.  She actually thought that James and Lily would be great together.  She hadn't really wanted to go with James in the first place.  She liked someone else a lot more.  _But he will never like me she thought._  

James was thinking _it's so hard to like someone and pretend to hate them yet that's what I do.  I wish I could stop liking Lily._  

The dance went on.  Lily danced with many different people.  She saw Michael Brender dancing with Narcissa Wellington and Malfoy watching them Jealously.  

Half an hour till the end of the dance.  James couldn't stand it any more.  He went over and asked Lily to dance.  "Why should I dance with you?  We are enemies"? Said Lily.  James answered, "Can we try to be friends."  "Ok" said Lily so they danced.

Lily managed to push all the "I'm so happy" thoughts out of her head.

While they were dancing Sirius and Remus pulled a prank.  Every Slytherin in the room suddenly started making animal noises.  Some were clucking like chickens while others were mooing like cows.

It was a very funny sight to watch and everyone was laughing.  

Except Lily and James did not notice.  They were too busy starring at each other.

Later when everyone went back to the common room and a horrible sight met his or her eyes.  All over the walls the same message was displayed.  I, Voldermort am the greatest wizard alive.  Disobey me and you will suffer.

Everyone wondered what else Voldermort had done when a bunch of first years started pointing at a pool of blood on the floor.  A few burst out crying.  One first year was even more hysterical than the rest.  Lily went over to examine the pool of blood and gasped in shock.  There lay the body of…

I am sorry if that was short but I just felt that was a good place to end it.  Did you like my cliffhanger?  Can you guess whose body it was?  After this chapter I will have a small chapter just telling you who Lena is. 


	5. Who Lena is

**This is where I will explain who Lena is.**

**Lena is a Ravenclaw.  She is very much like Lily because she is also very smart.  She has long brownish blond hair and grayish colored eyes.  She will become friends with Lily and her group.  She has no interest in James but she does like someone else.  I am not telling whom.  She will be in this story a lot because she has an important role.**


End file.
